villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kalmah
Kalmah is one of the antagonists who appeared in the BIONICLE series, serving as one of the main antagonists in the 2007 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2008 storyline. He is one of the Barraki, warlords whose goal was to overthrow the Great Spirit and rule the Matoran Universe before they were crushed by the alliance between the Order of Mata Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the Toa Mangai. History League of Six Kingdoms Kalmah was one of the six warlords of the League of Six Kingdoms, ruling the northeastern region of the empire. Initially, Kalmah refused to join the League as he did't want them to dictate his actions. However, he was forced to join the empire when Takadox allied with Pridak. The Barraki began to plot against Mata Nui, but were ambushed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. They were going to be executed by the Brotherhood, but Botar intervened and sent them to the Pit. The Pit Kalmah and his fellow Barraki were trapped in the Pit for thousands of years, until the Great Cataclysm destroyed their prison and freed them. Exposed to the Pit's mutagens, the Barraki were transformed into monstrous forms. Kalmah took command of an army of giant squid. He also discovered the Sea Squid, vampiric squid who could suck the life out of any living being. Kalmah tamed and bred the squid so that the Barraki could use them as ammunition for their squid launchers. When the Mask of Life sank into the ocean below Voya Nui, Kalmah was informed of it by one of his sea squid. He met with Pridak, Ehlek, Carapar, Takadox, and Mantax to discuss the matter. The Barraki decided to split up to search for the mask. While searching for the Mask of Life, Kalmah found Takadox sulking behind rocks. After interrogating him, Kalmah found that Takadox was spying on Mantax. Kalmah and Takadox followed Mantax to the remnants of the Pit, where they were trapped by the Zyglak. It looked like the three Barraki would be killed, but they were rescued by Nocturn. Later, Kalmah and Mantax seeked out the Po-Matoran Dekar, who possessed the Mask of Life. The two Barraki tried to give chase, but the Mask of Life enlarged a venom eel that attacked the Barraki. After surviving the attack, Kalmah and Mantax regrouped with Pridak, Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar, and Brutaka to steal the Mask of Life. They cornered Dekar and grabbed the Mask of Life, but were surprised when the mask let out a burst of energy that reverberated through the Pit. When Kalmah heard of the arrival of six new Toa, he and the other Barraki went to confront them. Hahli insulted Kalmah, who attacked her in retaliation. Hahli was able to block his attack and knock Kalmah out. The Barraki then took the Toa Mahri to their cave, where they held a meeting about what to do with the mask. It was decided that the Mask of Life would be given to Nocturn for safekeeping. While the other Barraki were delivering the mask, Kalmah and Carapar went to check on their prisoners. To their surprise, the Toa had escaped. Kalmah and Carapar went after them, coming across Jaller and Kongu. Kalmah managed to get the upper hand on Jaller, but he and Carapar were chased off when Kongu summoned a giant sea monster to protect them. Kalmah and Carapar then learned that Nocturn and the Mask of Life were missing. Mantax was able to retrieve the mask and rendezvous with the Barraki at Razor Whale's Teeth. At the meeting, it was revealed that Takadox was the hidden traitor among the Barraki. The Barraki were then attacked by the Toa and Hydraxon. During the battle, the Toa stole the Mask of Life and escaped. The Barraki fought off Hydraxon and destroyed the Maxilos robot that was possessed by Makuta Teridax. The Barraki and their armies then pursued the Toa, hoping to steal the Mask of Life back. They fought Jaller, Hahli, Nuparu, Kongu, and Hewkii while Matoro went off with the Mask of Life. It looked like the Barraki would win the battle, but Matoro used the Mask of Life to transport them back to Metru Nui. Order of Mata Nui After the battle, the Barraki were captured by Hydraxon and taken to the Pit once more. Hydraxon, acting on orders from his superiors, gave the Barraki a choice: they could either join the Order of Mata Nui in the war against the Makuta, or they could suffer worse punishment that what they had already underwent. The Barraki decided to join the Order of Mata Nui, with Kalmah appointed as their tactican. Kalmah then went with Mantax and Ehlek to the island of Xia, where they confronted the Shadowed One and offered an alliance. Kalmah offered a prototype of the virus that had killed Mata Nui, to which the Shadowed One agreed. After Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui, Kalmah migrated to Spherus Magna. He was restored to his original form by the Mask of Life. Gallery Comic Kalmah.jpeg|Kalmah as seen in the comics. Barraki Kalmah.jpeg|Kalmah in his set form. Comic Kalmah and Carapar vs. Jaller Mahri.png|Kalmah and Carapar attacking Toa Mahri Jaller. KalmahAndDekar.png|Kalmah captures Dekar. Animation Kalmah.png Barraki Kalmah Versus Barraki Takadox.png|Kalmah attacks Takadox. Navigation pl:Kalmah Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Military Category:Starvers Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Predator Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Monster Master Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Self-Aware Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Dark Knights Category:Social Darwinists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators Category:Anarchist Category:Protagonists Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Blackmailers